


A Blind Lawyer Walks into a Superhero Base...

by Vennat



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (All Media Types), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canon who?, Deaf Clint Barton, I literally don't know where this rests in canon, aka the only thing in this whole thing that's canon complaint, literally I'm confused, spidey is besties with Matty I'll fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Matt fights the Avengers.It might not be a court room, but Matt was never one to let anything deter him from an argument.(Hint: Matt wins)





	A Blind Lawyer Walks into a Superhero Base...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. Idk. IdKKKKK. Please tell me if it's shit.

Peter was unharmed. That was what Matt needed to focus on. No matter how much danger he had been in, he made it out unscathed. He was no worse for the wear.

And yet the devil inside him roared, ready to enact revenge on the men who had endangered his _friend_. Matt didn't have many of those, and he was fiercely protective of the few he did.

Logically, Matt knew he couldn't go to Avenger’s Tower and beat up a billionaire in a metal suit of armor. As much as he acted like it, he wasn't invincible (or so Claire had reminded him a thousand times).

The only other option, reasonably, was to go down to Avenger’s Tower, and argue Tony fucking Stark into the ground.

Yes, that sounded nice. 

\-------------  
The receptionist at the desk was young, her hair rasping against her shoulders as she turned her head to look at him. He did his best to look helpless and blind, as she expected him to look.

“Sir, can I help you?” He heard the slight sound of leather crinkling as she stood from her office chair.

“Yes. I have a meeting with Mr. Stark?” He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, handing it to the woman. “He delivered a summons, stating that he wished to discuss a legal matter pertaining to the Avengers, ma’am.”

She took the sheet from his hand, the crisp paper crinkling as she unfolded it. She hesitated, obviously loathe to mention whatever she had noticed.

“Um, sir… this paper is blank…” his brow crinkled in mock confusion, and he reached out a hand to brush the surface of the paper she was mentioning. After a moment of exploring the paper with his fingertips, he sighed heavily.

“I must have grabbed the wrong one.” He painted the most pathetic look on his face that he could muster, and reached a hand to pluck the glasses off his face in mock distress, revealing to the secretary a pair of terribly endearing puppy eyes. “I… I guess I'll have to head all the way back to Hell’s Kitchen to get the correct paper. And my cab must have left by now, so I'll have to go back unguided…” he trailed off, pretending to ponder the thought. The woman's voice sounded pitying when she spoke, and Matt fought back a sneer of disdain.

“You… did say the Avengers, and Mr. Stark, correct? I guess I can make an exception this time, allow you to the communal floor. I wouldn't want to make you walk all that way back, unguided.” The woman grabbed him by the elbow, gently leading him to the elevator.

“Tell JARVIS that you would like to head the Communal floor, access code: Stairway to Heaven.” He nodded his head a single time, and his heart began to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come.

Once the doors closed, Matt allowed a victorious smirk to adorn his features.

\-------------

On the way to the floor the receptionist spoke of, Matt was surprised to hear laughter and conversation coming from, what sounded to be around 9 people. Matt held back another smirk. An audience, wonderful.

A disembodied voice speaks above Matt, and he isn't proud to say that he jumps.

“Mr. Murdock, you have arrived at your chosen floor. Currently, there are 9 people on this floor. Dr. Banner, Ms. Romanov, Mr. Barton, Col. Rhodes, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker, and Thor. There is a couch 10 steps from the exit, and a table 2 feet to the left of that.” Matt raises in eyebrow in a surprised manner, underestimating the ability of Stark’s AI to understand his needs as a typical blind man. But, he was thankful. He was also thankful that a number of months back, Foggy had read through the exposed SHIELD files and told him the basics of the Avengers, things like names with correlation to their superhero identities.

The doors parted, and Matt stepped out into the living area, shoulders squared and back straight, looking every bit the lawyer he was. The conversation in the room immediately ceased, and the tension was suddenly palpable. Matt heard the scrape of several chairs, and the near silent way that Black Widow climbed from hers and (somehow) had a gun in her hand.

Matt could tell who had stood, based on sound alone. One was obviously Tony Stark, his heartbeat sluggish, but a loud and mechanical whine coming from his chest. The other was Captain America, heartbeat loud and quick, pounding in a way only someone massive could handle. The third was one he recognized easily, recognizing the fast pace of Peter’s heart.

Simultaneously, Peter cried “Matt!”

At the same time time, Stark and Rogers cried “How did you get up here?” Which, ok, was a little creepy.

Matt just smiled once again, a cold smirk that he usually reserved for when he was the Devil.

“I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with you right away, Stark. It's about the endangerment of a child. Which, for the record, I could take you to jail for.” Stark spluttered where he stood, while everyone else stood in a sort of shocked silence. Widow didn't even raise her gun.

“Who are you? How did you get in my tower? And what the hell are you even talking about?!” Stark’s voice was frantic, each question raising his voice another octave. Matt smiled calmly at him.

“My name is Matthew Murdock, of Nelson & Murdock. As I stated before, I've come here to discuss the legal matters of child endangerment you seem to be involved in Mr. Stark. You invited a _child_ with you to Germany. To fight against fully grown and completely capable adults, who you knew would not hold back.” Matt gave him the best “disappointed mom” (so Foggy had christened it) look that he could conjure. Stark made an indignant noise.

“Peter isn't just a kid, he has powers! He fights crime every day, he climbs _buildings_! He swings on webs through the city, he can more than hold his own agai-”

“Against super soldiers? Against a trained assassin and archer? Against a girl who could throw him through the air with barely any effort? A man who can grow ten stories tall in a matter of seconds? Whether or not he can “hold his own” against them, Peter is a 15 year old kid. That _you_ brought to fight in a _war._ Whether he has super powers or not, that was ridiculously stupid and reckless. Peter could have been seriously hurt, or _killed_.” Matt paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. Before he could speak again, another voice spoke up.

“Tony, he's right, that was incredibly reckless to allow a kid to fight.” Matt recognized the voice, as anyone would. Captain America. But, deity and patriotism and the American way or not, that statement was, frankly, ridiculous.

“ _You._ ” He whirled into the voice’s direction, and hoped he was facing the Captain in a manner that could sufficiently be seen as intimidating. “Are quite one to talk. Dropping a jetway on him, all  _yeah I'm from Brooklyn_. What the hell? As soon as you heard the kids voice, there is no reason for you to continue the fight. You knew he wasn't old enough for that to be safe.” Matt glowered in what he hoped was Cap’s general vicinity.

“Matt, leave them alone!” Matt heard Peter approaching him, quick, light footsteps coming rapidly towards him. “I’m fine Matt, I was helping Mr. Stark!” Matt frowned heavily.

“He saved your ass in battle and you still won't allow him to call you by your first name?” He allowed the disappointed face to creep onto his features again. Stark gave a noise of protest, but was cut off by a firm and feminine voice from behind him.

“He's right Tony. We threw him into his first battle against super soldiers and mutants. How is that ok? He's 15!” Matt could hear a solid note of steel in the voice, and knew without a doubt that this was the Black Widow. He nodded solemnly in agreement. Captain America sighed in a resigned manner.

“You're right. Tony should not have brought him into the battle, and I should not have fought him once I realized his age. But... how, Mr. Murdock, are you any better by allowing him to fight crime on the streets?”

“Because I'm actually training him. Sure, Stark gave him this newfangled suit, but he didn't teach him how to _fight_. None of you did. He can’t stay safe if he doesn't know _how_.” Stark scoffed in reply, and Matt arched an eyebrow at him.

“ _You_? You, are training him? You're blind. And a lawyer, what could you possibly teach him?” Matt smirked again.

“That's a little ableist, don't you think?” Matt heard a snort behind Stark, which he assumed was Barton based on his position, perched on the table next to Natasha.

“He's right. Why can't a blind guy know anything? I'm deaf and I'm still the damn best shot S.H.I.E.L.D has.” Matt gave him a smile, a genuine one.

“Even if I can't fight, I've also got some friends who give him some help. My fighting may be better, but I can't match Peter in strength. There's someone I know who can.” Peter sighed off to the side.

“Oh my god Matt, stop being so cryptic. Just tell them.” Matt smiled again. This was going to be fun.

“I'm Daredevil.” There was a beat of dead, quiet silence, in which Matt could hear with crisp clarity the jump in everyone's heartbeat at the admission.

“That's so fucking cool.” Hawkeyes is the first to speak up in the silence.

“Language. There are children present.” Matt says without missing a beat. He hears Peter give a cry of protest.

“I'm not that young! Really! I can almost drive!”

“Not in the eyes of the law. You're still a child.”

“I thought justice was blind!” Comes Peter’s immediate reply. And for once, Matt doesn't have a reply on the tip of his tongue. He smiles at the kid.

“Good one.” Matt let’s out a small laugh, nodding in Peter’s direction. He can also hear Stark gaping, or what he thinks is gaping, at the table. He ignores it.

“So, who’re your friends?” A voice speaks from besides Rogers, and Matt cocks his head, listening.

“Wilson, I presume?” There's silence for less than a moment before that same voice speaks again.

“I nodded. Anyways, friends? Anyone we need to worry about?” Matt felt his respect for the man rise a notch or two at his adaptability to the situation and his courtesy.

“Nothing to worry about. Small time heroes, nothing like you guys. Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and the Iron Fist.” He paused for a moment. “I assume you'll be keeping this information to yourselves?” He heard several murmurs of assent.

“They're good people. Strong, smart, not very well trained, but what they lack in skill they make up for in size and strength. I trust them with my life.” There's a pause as they digest the information.

“Peter, are these people helping you?” The voice comes from besides Hawkeye again, and Matt knows that it's Romanov.

“Yeah…” Peter pauses, thinking, then speaks again with more confidence in his voice. “Yeah. Definitely. Jessica, Matt, Luke, and Danny definitely help a lot.” Matt can hear the sheepish smile in his voice when he talks again, the hand sliding across the back of his neck.

“I get hit a lot less too.” The tension dissipates a bit as the group around the table chuckles some at the comment, obviously understanding, like Matt, that Peter didn't use to be so agile and have the ability to dodge like he does now. A fact which has saved him from many minor, and major, injuries he used to suffer regularly.

“Back to the matter I came here for. Do I have your word that you'll leave Peter out of your petty little squabbles now? Because if not, my friends and I will be having some _words_ with you.”

“Are you threatening us?” Stark spoke in an astonished tone. Matt smiled his devil smile.

“Not a threat. A promise.” He paused for a moment to let that sink in. “Peter, come on. Foggy and Karen are gonna wanna talk to you, and I'm sure the other three will swing by to annoy us.” His voice slips easily from the gravelly tone that he adopts as the devil, to his smooth talking lawyer voice. He hears Peter’s steps coming towards him, and turns towards where he elevators are, holding out his elbow for Peter to grab.

There's isn't a single protest from the assembled Avengers, and the silence of the room follow him all the way down the street. It's a long few minutes before he loses the silence in the turmoil of New York, and even then, he doesn't hear a peep from the room, other than one single sentence from Stark.

“Daredevil is _blind_?!”

Matt smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you saw any errors!! Drop a comment if you're feelin it.
> 
> find me on tumblr at v-ennat


End file.
